Żywoty pań swawolnych/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ARTYKUŁ TRZECI O ZWROKU W MIŁOŚCI Mówmy obecnie o zwroku. Oczywista, skoro oczy są pirwsze, które zapoczynaią utarczkę miłości, trzeba przyznać, iż daią barzo sielne ukontentowanie, kiedy nam ukazowuią coś cudnego y rzadkiego w cudności. Ha! y takąż cudnieyszą rzecz można by użrzyć we świecie iako cudną białą głowę, bądź odzianą lub nadobnie wystroioną, bądź nagą pomiędzy płótnami! Wżdy u ubraney widzieć można ieno oblicze nago; ale przedsię kiedy piękne ciało, ozdobione bogatą a cudną kibicią, postawne a wdzięczne, o pysznym weźrzeniu a maiestacie, przedstawia nam się w pełniey, iakiż cudnieyszy widok a barziey lube przedstawienie może być we świecie? A wreszcie, kiedy się nią sycisz całą tak okrytą a pysznie odzianą, chuć a lubość zdwaia się od tego, chocia się nie widzi ieno samo oblicze ze wszytkich inych cząsteczek ciała; bowiem niełacno można się ucieszyć co znacznieyszą panią wedle wszytkich dogodności, iakich by się pragnęło, chyba ieno w kownacie barzo zaciszney a w sekretnym miescu abo w łożnicy barzo rożkoszliwey; bowiem ileż oczów ią strzeże! Y oto dlaczego iedna znaczna pani, o którey słyszałem, kiedy napotkała swego służkę w dobrą porę, bez obawy widoku y odkrycia, zaraz chytała za oną okazyią, aby się zadowolić narychley y nayspieszniey iako mogła rzkąc mu iednego dnia: "To były głupie owe niegdysieysze panie, które, nazbyt chcąc wydwarzać we swoich miłościech a rozkoszach, zamykały się abo w alkierzach, abo inych ukrytych miescach y tam tak długo trwały w swoich igrach a potykaniach, aż ie wraz odkryto a oszkalowano. Dzisiay wżdy trzeba chytać czas y naykrótszą chwilę iak można y w trzy migi obłapić, wpuścić żądło y rzecz zakończyć; owo w ten sposób nie możemy się podać na ohyzdę ani złą sławę." Tak mnimam, iż ta pani miała racyią; bowiem ci, którzy się parali onym rzemięsłem miłości, zawżdy dzierżyli się tey maximy, iż nie ma iak takie przynagłe doskoczenie. Owo kiedy się pomyśli, że się tardże, tarmosi, gniecie y niewoli, obala y ciąga po ziemi złotogłowia, śrybrne lamy, klenoty, materie iedwabne wraz z perłami a kamieńmi, chuć a ukontentowanie mnoży się z tego barziey y wierę sielniey niż z iaką pastyrką lub iną białą głową podobnego staniku, chociaby nie wiedzieć iak była cudna. Y owo dlaczego niegdy Wenerę naydowano tak cudną y tak upragnioną, a to iż do swey piękności była zawsze wdzięcznie przystroiona y zwyczaynie upachniona, iż woniała zawżdy lubo na sto kroków dalekości. Toż twirdzono, iż pachnidła podsycaią wiele chuci w miłowaniu. Oto dlaczego cysarzowe a co znamienitsze panie rzymskie posługiwały się niemi barzo szczodrze, iako czynią też y nasze wielgie panie francuskie, a zwłaszcza te z Iszpaniey a Włoch, które iuż z dawnych czasów były dwornieysze y wybrednieysze od naszych, tak w pachnidłach, iako też w stroiach z pysznego odzienia, od których dopiruczko potem nasze damy przeięły one kroie a one wdzięczne przequinty: owo tamte nauczyły się ich z medalów a posągów dawnych owych pań rzymiańskich, które widzi się y dziś pośrzód wielu starożytności przechowanych ieszcze w Iszpaniey a we Włoszech; tym kto bacznie się przyźrzy, uźrzy ich utrefienie a ubiory barzo doskonałymi y barzo sposobnymi do obudzenia żądzy miłośney. Przedsię dzisiay nasze białe głowy francuskie przewyższaią wszytko, a wielgi dank w tem winne są królowey Nawarry. Oto dlaczego dobrze iest a lubo mieć sprawę z onymi foremnemi paniami tak barzo smakownemi, tak bogato a wspaniale odzianemi, iako słyszałem to od niektórych dworzanów, moich kompanionów (kiedy nad tem uradzaliśmy społem), iż barziey miłowali ie w takiey postaci niż rozdziane y leżące nago miedzy dwoma płótnami y w łożu by nabarziey przystroionem haftami, iako tylko można uczynić. Ini mówili, że nie masz iako sama przyroda, bez żadney barwiczki ani sztuki, iako iedno wielgie xiążę mi znaiome, które wszakże kazało ligać swoim kortezanom lub paniom w prześciradłach z czarney tafty, dobrze naciągniętych, całkiem nago, aby ich białość y delikatność skóry lepiey się obiawiła na tym czarnym y więcey rodziła oskominy w tem xiążęciu. Nie ma wątpienia zaiste, iż widok białey głowy ze wszytkim cale doskonałey w swoiey piękności iest naywdzięcznieyszy ze wszytkich we świecie; przedsię niełacno taką utrefić. Owo też stoi gdzieś w pismach, iż Zeuxis, ów przedni malarz, proszony przez niektóre godne białe głowy y panny znaiome sobie, aby im uczynił konterfekt piękney Heleny y wyobraził im ią tak piękną, iako powiedano, iż była, nie chciał im tego odmawiać: wżdy zanim uczynił on konterfekt, przyźrzał się im wszytkim bystrze y bierąc z iedney a z drugiey to, co mógł należć naypiękniejszego, uczynił z tego obraz iakoby z pięknych cząsteczek złożony y przedstawił, za cnych pomocą, Helenę tak cudną, iż nic nie było do rzeczenia, y która zdała się podziwu godna wszytkim, wżdy dzięki nim samym, które tyleż przypomogły w tym dziele przez swe piękności a cząsteczki, ile Zeuxis uczynił przez swóy pędzel. To miało wyrazić, iż nie było możebna naleźć na Helenie wszytkie doskonałości urody, mimo iż była, wierę, niezwyczaynie cudna biała głowa. Na dowód, iż to iest prawdą, Iszpan powieda, iż aby uczynić białą głowę ze wszytkim doskonałą y skończoną w piękności, trzeba iey trzydzieści nadobnych rzeczy, które mi raz wymieniła iedna pani iszpańska w Toledzie, tam gdzie owo są barzo cudne y wdzięczne, y dobrze bywałe. Zasię te trzydzieści rzeczy są: ''Tres cosas blancas: el cuero, los dientes, y las manos. ''Tres negras: los ojos, las cejas, y las pestanas. ''Tres coloradas: los labios, las mexillas, y las unas. ''Tres longas: el cuerpo, los cabellos, y las manos. ''Tres cortas: los dientes, las orejas, y los pies. ''Tres anchas: los pechos, la frente, y el entrecejo. ''Tres estrechas: la boca, l'una y otra, la cinta, y l'entrada del pie. ''Tres gruesas: el braço, el musio, y la pantorilla. ''Tres delgadas: los dedos, los cabellos, y los labios. ''Tres peguenas; las tetas, la naris, y la cabeça. Które przekładam, iżby były zrozumiałe: ''Trzy rzeczy białe: skóra, zęby y ręce. ''Trzy czarne: oczy, brwi a rzęsy. ''Trzy rumiane: wargi, lica a paznokietki. ''Trzy długie: ciało, włosy a ręce. ''Trzy krótkie: zęby, uszy a stopy. ''Trzy szyrokie: pierś abo łono, czoło a odstęp między brwiami. ''Trzy wąskie: usta (iedne y drugie), kibić a pęcina. ''Trzy grube: ramię, udo a łydka. ''Trzy cienkie: palice, włosy a wargi. ''Trzy małe: cycki, nos a głowa. Iest ich razem trzydzieści. Nie iest niepodobna y może się zdarzyć, że wszytkie one cudy mogą zyść się razem w iedney białey głowie: przedsię musiałaby być ulana wedle wszelkiey doskonałości; bowiem widzieć ie wszytkie zgromadzone, tak iżby nikt nie miał nic do rzeczenia y żeby nic nie brakowało, nie iest możebna. Zdaię się na tych, którzy widywali cudne białe głowy lub uźrzą ie y którzy będą mieli cirpliwość przyźrzyć się im bacznie y popróbować, co będą mogli o tem powiedzieć. Przedsię chociaby nawet nie były skończone ani doskonałe we wszytkich tych punktach, piękna biała głowa będzie zawżdy piękna, niechby ich miała bogday połowę y miała główne one punkta, o których mówiłem: bowiem widziałem siła takich, które miały do zganienia więcey niż połowę, które były wszelako barzo piękne y barzo lube; ni mniey ni więcey iako gaik zawżdy się wydaie piękny na wiesnę, choćby nawet nie był taki napełniony małemi drzewinkami, iak by się pragnęło; przedsię niechże się obiawią one piękne y rosłe uliścione drzewa, owo dosyć na tych dużych, które mogą przysłonić niedostatek inych, pomnieyszych. Niech mnie pan Romsar łaskawie odpuści; ba nigdy iego miłośnica, którą wyobraził tak pięknie, nie dosięgła do tey cudności ani iakakolwiek ina biała głowa, którą widział za swoiego czasu abo pisał o niey, a choćby nawet iego cudna Kassandra, o którey wiem dobrze, iż była cudna, wszelako ią pokrył fałszywym imieniem; abo iego Maryia, która, co iey się tyczę, nigdy nie miała inego miana. Wszelako wolno iest poetom a malarzom mówić a czynić, co im się podoba, iako miewacie w Orlandzie Szalonym barzo cudne pięknoście opisane przez Aryosta, iako Alcyna y ine. To wszytko iest dobre; ale iako to wiem od iedney barzo znamienitey persony, nigdy natura nie umiałaby uczynić białey głowy tak doskonałey, iako dusza żywa a subtylna iakowegoś lotnie mówiącego abo ołówek a pędzel takiego boskiego malarza mogłyby nam ią przedstawić. Owo dość niech będzie na tym! Oczy ludzkie zawżdy czuią ukontentowanie z widoku cudney białey głowy, o licu gładkiem, białem a foremnem; wżdy gdyby nawet była przysmagła, y to iedność; warta iest kiedy niekiedy białey, iako powieda Iszpanka: "Aunque io sia morisca, no soy de menospreciar" - "Chociam iest smagła, nie iestem, wierę, do pogardzenia." Owo też y piękna Marfiza era brunetta alquanto. Przedsię niechayże czarne nie tłumi nadto białego! Oblicze tak wdzięczne trzeba, iżby się wspirało na ciele ukształconem y uczynionem tak samo: powiedam to o wielgich y małych, przedsię wyniosła postawa prze wszytkim prym trzyma. Owo poniechamy snadnie rozpatrywania punktów tak doskonałych cudnością, iakom o nich powiedał lub iak ie nam maluią, y ucieszymy się poglądaniem na nasze pospolite piękności: nie iżbym chciał rzec "pospolite" w złem znaczeniu, bowiem posiadamy tak rzadkie, iż, na mą cześć! więcey wartczą niźli wszytkie owe, które nasi fantasticzni poeci, nasi wybrydni malarze y nasi górni opiewacze piękności umieliby przedstawić. Niestety! otoć nagorsze: niekiedy gdy widzimy takie cudne piękności, takie wdzięczne oblicza, podziwiamy, pożądamy ich cudnego ciała z miłości do ich pięknych liców; które wszelako, kiedy przydzie do obnażenia ich i odkrycia na iasność, wypędzaią nam smak ku temu; bowiem są tak szpatne, skażone, plamiste, popiętnowane y ohyzdne, iż barzo kłam zadała obliczu; y oto iak często iesteśmy w tym zawiedzeni. Mamy ku temu piękny przykład iednego szlachcica z wyspy Maiorki. który zwał się Raimond Lul, z barzo zacnego, bogatego y starożytnego domu, który dla swego szlachectwa, dzielności a cnoty powołany był w naypięknieyszych leciech do rządów tego wyspu. Będąc na tym poscie, iako często przygadza się gubernatorom prowinciów y fortyc, rozgorzał miłością do iedney piękney damy na wyspie, z naybarziey dwornych, pięknych a trefnie mówiących w onem miescu. Służył iey długo i barzo ustawicznie; y gdy ciągle dopraszał się u niey onego smacznego ponkciku ukontentowania, ta, naodmawiawszy się mu tyle ile mogła, dała mu iednego dnia schadzkę, którey on nie chybił y ona też nie, y poiawiła się cudnieysza niż kiedy y barziey powabna. Owo kiedy mnimał wniść iuż do raiu, ta obnażyła mu swoie łono y swoie piersi, cale okryte dwunastoma plastrami, które zdzieraiąc iedne po drugich y z żalem ciskaiąc na ziem ukazała mu straszliwy wrzód raczy y z łzami w oczach przedstawiła swoią niedolę y cirpienie, mówiąc mu y pytaiąc, czy iest w niey co takiego, iżby miał być ku niey tak rozgorzały; y k'temu mówiła mu tak żałośliwe słowa, iż ten, cały poruszony litością nad niedolą tey piękney paniey, poniechał iey; y, poleciwszy ią Bogu y iey zdrowie, zrzucił się ze swoiey szarży y stał się pustelnikiem. Owo będąc z powrotem z woyny świętey, do którey się ochfiarował, udał się do Pariża studiować pod Armandusem z Wilanowa, uczonym philosophem; y odbywszy swoje lata nauki powrócił do Angliey, gdzie ówczesny król przyiął go z wszytkimi nawiętszemi honorami dla iego wielgiey uczoności, iako iż poprzemieniał co niektóre sztaby y drążki żelaza, miedzi a cyny, gardząc onym pospolitym y powszechnym sposobem mieniania ołowiu y żelaza w złoto, bowiem wiedział, iż wielu z iego czasu umiało ułatwić się z tym trudem tak samo dobrze iako on; przedsię pragnął we wszytkim mieć coś ponad inymi. Wiem tę opowieść od iedney bywałey osoby, która mi rzekła, iż ią zna od onego biegłego w prawie Ołdrada, który powieda o Raimondzie Lulim w komentarzu, iaki był uczynił o prawie de falsa moneta. A także miał to (tak powiedał) od Karolusa Bowila, Pikardczyka z urodzenia, który ułożył xiążkę łacińską o żywocie Raimonda Lula. Oto iako spędził swoią chuć miłosną do oney cudney białey głowy; czego, możebna, ini nie byliby uczynili y nie poniechaliby miłowania, ba zamknęli oczy y zgoła wzięli od niey to, czego pragnął, skoro to było w iego mocy; bowiem ta część, do którey zmierzał, nie była skażona takim cirpieniem. Znałem iednego szlachcica y panią iedną we świecie, wdowę, którzy nie chowali tych skrupułów; bowiem gdy ta biała głowa była dotknięta szpetnym, dużym wrzodem raczym na cycku, pomimo to ią zaślubił y ona też go przyięła wbrew przykazom swoiey matki; y mimo iż była tak chora y skażona, y on, y ona wytrząsywali się a potarzywali tak całą noc, iż złomili y zawalili dno łóżka. Znałem również barzo godnego szlachcica, mego wielgiego przyiaciela, który mi powiedał, iż iednego dnia, będąc w Rzymie, zdarzyło mu się miłować damę iszpańską, y z naycudnieyszych, iakie były kiedy w mieście. Owo kiedy z nią miał sprawę, nie chciała pozwolić, aby ią uźrzał ani też aby ią dotykał po iey gołych udach, ieno w gaciach: tak iż kiedy ią tam chciał pomacać, mówiła mu wraz po iszpańsku: "Ah! no me tocays, hazeis me cosquillas", co iakoby znaczy: "Łaskoczecie mnie!" Iednego rana przechodząc pod iey domem, nalazłszy drzwi otwarte, wchodzi prosto z mosta, nie napotkawszy ani służebney, ani pazia, ani zgoła nikogo; owo gdy wszedł do iey pokoiu, nalazł ią śpiącą tak głęboko, iż mógł do syta oglądać ią cale nagą na łóżku y napatrzyć się iey do woli, bowiem było barzo skwarno; y powieda, iż nie widział nigdy coś tak cudnego iak to ciało, prócz tego iż uźrzał ieden ud piękny, biały, polerowny y wypełniony, zasię drugi był cały suchy, wyschły y skurczony, który nie wydawał się tęgszy iak ramię małego dziecka. Któż owo był zdziwiony? Wierę, ów szlachcic, który użalił się iey wieldze, ba więcey iuż nie powrócił z tymi odwidzinami ani też miał z nią kiedy sprawę. Widuie się siła białych głów, które nie są tak okaleczałe z choroby; przedsię bywaią tak chude, ubogie w ciało, wyschłe a kościste, iż nic nie mogą ukazać ieno same gnaty: iako znałem iedną barzo znaczną, o którey pan biskup z Cysteronu, który trefnieysze miał rzeczenie niźli kto inszy na dworze, dworuiąc sobie twirdził, iż więcey płuży sypiać z łapką na szczury z mosiężnego druta niżeli z nią; y iako powiedał także ieden godny szlachcic ze dworu, z którymeśmy się przekomarzali, iż miał sprawę z iedną panią dosyć znaczną: "W obłądzie iesteście - powieda - bowiem nadto kocham się w mięsie, zasię ta miewa same kości"; a przedsię gdyby się widziało te dwie białe głowy tak cudne po ich wdzięcznych twarzach, osądziłoby się ie iako kąski barzo mięsne y dobrze łakome. Pewnemu barzo wielgiemu xiążęciu we świecie zdarzyło się rozgorzeć naraz do dwóch cudnych pań, iako to się trefią często możnym, którzy radzi widzą odmianę. Iedną była barzo biała, druga zasię czarnuszka, wżdy obie barzo cudne i wieldze łakome. Owo kiedy iednego dnia nawiedził czarnuszkę, rzekła doń zazdrosna biała: "Lękaliście owo za wroną." Na co odparło owo xiążę, nieco zgniwane y zmierzone tym słowem: "Wżdy kiedy z wami iestem, za kimże letam?" Pani odpowiedziała: "Za fenixem." Xiążę, który barzo trefnie umiał mówić, odparł: "Toć powiedzcie radniey za ptakiem rayskim, na którym iest więcey piór niż mięsa", osądza iąc ią przez to iako co nieco przychudą; bo też była zbytnia młódka, aby miała nabyć tłuszczu, iako że pulchność mieszka zwyczaynie dopiero w tych, które przyda k'nieiakiemu wieku y które poczynała się wzmacniać a krzepić w członkach i inych rzeczach. Ieden szlachcic dobrze przygadnął pewnemu wielgiemu panu, znaiomemu mi. Oba mieli piękne żeny. Owemu znacznemu panu udała się żena owego szlachcica, iako barzo cudna y barzo smakowita. Owo rzecze mu iednego dnia: "Słysz ty, trzeba, abym spał z twoią żeną." Szlachcic nie namyślaiąc się, bowiem był barzo ostry w ięzyku, odpalił: "Zgoda, ale bych ia spał z waszą." Zasię pan mu odpowiedział: "Cóż byś z nią począł? Wżdy moia iest tak chuda, iż nie nalazłbyś w niey żadnego smaku." Aż szlachcic: "Ha! prze Bóg! nabszpikuię ią, wierę, tak drobno, iż nabierze tyle smaku, ile trza." Widuie się siła inych, których liczka misterne a wdzięczne budzą pragnienie ich ciała; przedsię kiedy na to przychodzi, nayduie się ie tak kościste, iż rozkosz y pokusa na nie barzo rychło przechodzi. Miedzy inemi trefia się spotkać kość tak nazwaną miednicową tak nie okrytą, iż gniecie a uwiera więcey, cała naga, niżeli muła ciśnie siodło, które ma na sobie. Co aby nadłożyć, niektóre białe głowy zwyczayne są pomagać sobie małemi poduszkami, barzo miętkimi y subtylnymi, a to dla wytrzymania ciosu y uchronienia od otarcia; iakoż słyszałem o niektórych, iż się tem wspomagały często, ba, niektóre zgoła nosiły gatki misternie wypchane y zrobione z hatłasu, tak iż nieświadom ktoś, gdy ie pomaca, nayduie ieno samo dobre y wierzy pilnie, że to ich przyrodzona tusza; bowiem na tym hatłasie są dopiro małe gatki z płótna, fruwaiące y białe; tak iż miłośnik, ułatwiwszy rzecz naprędce a ukradkiem, odchodził od swoiey paniey barzo rad y ukontentowany y miał ią za grzeczny kąszczek. Ine bywaią ieszcze, które są na skórze wieldze skażone y prążkowane iako marmor abo wyrobione iak mozaika, cętkowane iako młode sarniuki, świerzbowate y dotknięte wysypką łusczastą a strupiastą; prosto tak popsowane, iż widok zgoła nie iest ucieszny. Słyszałem o iedney wielgiey paniey y znałem ią, y znam ieszcze, która iest futrem obrosła y kosmata na piersi, na żołądku, na ramionach y wzdłuż krzyżów, y u dołu iako dziki. Możecie sobie myśleć, czego się można po tym spodziwać. Ieśli prawdziwe iest przysłowie, iż osoba tak kosmata iest abo bogata, abo wszeteczna, ta iest y iedno, y drugie, mogę wam uręczyć; y barzo chętnie daie sobie wygadzać, oglądać się y pożądać. Ine maią skórę gęsi abo szpaka oskubanego, szorstką, chropawą, barziey czarną niż u pięknego dyabła. Ine maią obfite wymiona, opadłe, zwisaiące barziey niż u krowy karmiącey cielaka. Upewniam, iż to nie są one wdzięczne cyceczki Heleny, która chcąc iednego dnia złożyć w świątyni Dyiany nadobny pucharek, iako iey ślubowała, przywoławszy złotnika, by go iey zrobił, dała mu odlać formę na iednym ze swych cudnych drażniątek; y owo uczynił puchar z białego złota, iż nie wiedziano, co więcey trzeba podziwiać, czy puchar, czy podobieństwo cycusia, z którego wziął odlew, który się ukazał tak wdzięczny a misterny, iż sztuka mogła budzić pożądanie naturalnego. Pliniusz podaie to dla wielgiey osobności, tam gdzie traktuie o tym, iż bywa złoto białe. Co iest barzo szczególne, iż ten puchar był uczyniony z białego złota. Kto by chciał odlewać złote puchary na onych wielgich cyconiach, o których mówię y które znam, trzeba by wiele dostarczyć złota panu złotnikowi y nie byłoby to potem bez kosztu y wielgiego pośmiechu, kiedy by mówiono: "Oto puchary uczynione na modłę piersi takiey a takiey pani." Te puchary podobne by były nie do pucharów, ba do szczyrych niecek, iakie się widuie z drzewa, cale okrągłych, z iakich daie się ieść świniom. Ine znowu bywaią, których koniec cycka podobny iest do szczyrey zgniłey iagody. Ine bywaią, aby opuścić się niżey, które maią brzuch tak mało polerowny a pomarszczony, iżby się ie wzięło za stare, pomarszczone torby myśliwych lub pachciarzy; co przygadza się niewiastom, które miały dzieci, a które się niedobrze zapomogły y nie dały się swoim babkom namaścić tłuszczem wielorybim. Przedsię ine bywaią, które owo maią brzuchy piękne y gładkie y pierś tak figlowną, iakoby ieszcze były dziwczętami. Ine bywaią, aby zyść ieszcze niżey, które maią przyrodzenie omierzłe y mało przyiemne. Iedne maią tam włos zgoła nie kędzierzawy, lecz długi y wiszący, rzekłbyś, wąsy iakiegoś Saracena; owo mimo to nie strzygą sobie nigdy tego runa y rade ie noszą takie, ile że iest gadka: "Droga omszona, a p...a kudłata barzo wdzięczne są do uieżdżania." Słyszałem o iedney barzo nieledacyiakiey, która ie nosi tym strychem. Słyszałem o iney piękney y igodney białey głowie, która miała tak długie, iż ie skręcała szpagatkami abo wstążeczkami z iedwabiu karmazynowanego lub inszego koloru y trefiła ie tak iako kędziory na perukach, a potem ie przywiązywała do ud; y w takiem kształcie ukazowała się niekiedy swoiemu mężowi y swoiemu miłośnikowi; abo też ie rozkręcała ze wstążki a sznureczków, tak że zdawały się kędzierzawe potem y barziey wdzięczne, niżby były inaczey. Była w tem wielga osobność y sprosność, y wszytko, bowiem, nie mogąc sama bez pomocy uczynić y zaplatać swoich loczków, trzeba było, iżby która z iey dworek, nawięcey od niey ulubionych, w tem iey posługiwała: w czym nie może być, iżby się obyło bez wszeteczeństw wszelakiego rodzaiu, takie sobie można przedstawić. Ine, przeciwnie, rade ie noszą y chowaią zgolone iako broda u xiędza. Ine białe głowy bywaią, które nie maią zgoła sierści lub skąpo, iako słyszałem o iedney barzo znamienitey y cudney paniey, znaiomey mi; co nie iest bynamniey piękne y budzi złe podeźrzenie: iako bywałą mężczyźni, którzy maią ieno mały pęczek włosów na brodzie y nie są trzymani przez to za dobrą krew, iako że to bywaią trędowaci y trędowate. Ine maią wniście tak wielgie, przestrone a szyrokie, iż można by ie wziąć za grotę Sybiliey. Słyszałem owo o niektórych y barzo nie leda iakich, iż maią ie takie, że kobyła nie ma przestrzennieyszyey, chocia iak tylko mogą wspomagała się sztukami, aby zacieśnić te wrota; przedsię po dwu abo trzech społkowaniach ta sama przestronność wraca; y, co więtsza, słyszałem, że kiedy się bacznie poźrzy na przyrodę niektórey, zieie im iako ona u klaczy będącey w upałach. Opowiedano mi o trzech, które ukazuią takową czeluście, kiedy się im bacznie przypatrować. Słyszałem o iedney paniey, znaczney, urodney y nieledacyiakiey, którey ieden z naszych królów dał przydomek "cztyry morgi p...y", tak była u niey wielga y szyroka, y nie bez kozery, bowiem nieraz za swoiego życia dala ią wymierzać rozmaitym miercom a ieometrom; y owo im więcey w dzień się kłopotała, aby ią zacieśnić, w nocy we dwóch godzinach rozszyrzano ią, iey tak dobrze, iż to, co zrobiła w iedney godzinie, to iey odrabiali w drugiey, iako w owym płótnie Penelopy. Wreszcie poniechała te wszytkie misterstwa y baczyła ieno na to, aby dobierać co nagrubsze kalibery, iakich tylko mogła dostać. Takie likarstwo było barzo dobre: iako takie słyszałem o iedney barzo piękney y poczciwey pannie u dworu, która miała ią, przeciwnie, tak małą y ciasną, iż iuż zwątpiono na zawsze o uporaniu się z iey dziewictwem; wszakże za poradą niektórych medyków y położnych lub też iey przyiaciół y przyiaciółek próbowała kusić się o zmącanie brodu y zsiłowanie od co namnieyszych y naymisternieyszych kształtów, potem przeszła do pośrzednich, potem do dużych, na sposób tych fortów zaleconych od mistrza Rabelego ku niezdobytości murów Pariża miasta; owo potem, przez takie doświadczania iednych po drugich, wzwyczaiła się tak dobrze do wszytkich, iż nayduższe nie czyniły iey takiego strachu, iako przedtem czuła przed namnieyszymi. Pewna wielga xiężniczka cudzoziemska, znaioma mi, miała swoią tak małą y ciasną, iż wolała radniey nie tykać iey nigdy niż dać się nadciąć, iako medykowie iey radzili. Znaczna, wierę, cnota strzemięźliwości y rzadka! Ine maią przy nich wargi długie y wiszące, barziey iako grzebień koguta indyańskiego, kiedy iest w złości; iako słyszałem, iż niektóre białe głowy tak maią; nie tylko niewiasty, ba wżdy y panny. Słyszałem tę opowieść od nieboszczyka pana Randana: iż gdy raz zebrała się siła dobrych towarzyszów razem na dworze, iako pan Nemurski, pan widam Szarteński, pan grabia Delarosz, panowie Monpezak, Giwry, Dżemli y ini, nie wiedząc, co z czasem począć, poszli iednego dnia pozierać, iako panny szczaią, rozumie się, oni ukryci na dole, a one na górze. Była iedna, która szczała tuż przy ziemi: nie chcę iey nazwać; owo, iako że podłoga była z desek, otóż ta panna miała wisiory tak długie, iż przechodziły przez szparę desek tak dużo, iż ie pokazała na długość palica; tak iż pan Randan, trefunkiem maiąc laskę, którą wziął od pachołka, a która była z kolcem, przebił misternie iey wisiory y przyszył ie tak do deski, iż panna czuiąc ukłucie poderwała się tak nagle y rączo, że podarła ie sobie ze wszytkim, y z dwóch części, które miała, uczyniła cztyry; y owe rzeczone wisiory przecięły się kształtem rakowey brody; z czego wszelako ta panna nie miała się dobrze, a zaś pani iey barzo w gniew popadła. Pan Randan y kompania opowiedzieli to królowi Hendrykowi, który był dobry kompan: owo uśmiał się do syta y załagodził wszytko naprzeciw królowey, nic iey nie ubarwiaiąc. Owo, dziwuiąc się takowym wielgim wargom sromnym, zapytałem się raz barzo znamienitego medyka o ich racyią: który mi rzekł, iż kiedy panny y niewiasty są w upałach, wówczas ie dotykaią, poruszaią, ciągną, kręcą, wydłużaią a pociągaią barzo często y tak we swoich igrach smakuią sobie lubości. Takowe panny y niewiasty dobre byłyby w Persyey, nie zaś w Turcyey; ile że w Persyey białe głowy bywaią obrzezywane, iako że ich przyrodzenie podobne iest nie wiem iako do członka męskiego (powiedaią); przeciwnie, w Turcyey nigdy się to u białych głów nie trefią: wżdy dla tego Persowie nazywała ie hereticzkami, iż nie są obrzezane, ile że ich przyrodzenie, powiedaią, nie ma żadney gracyey: y nie nayduią lubości w patrzeniu na nie, iako my krześciiani. Oto co o tym powiedaią ci, którzy bywali w Lewancie. Takie niewiasty y panny, prawił ów lekarz, barzo są podane do czynienia łechtanki donna con donna. Słyszałem o iedney barzo cudney białey głowie y z nawiętszych, iakie były na dworze, która nie ma ich tak długich; bowiem ukrócono ie z przyczyny cirpienia, iakiego maż ią nabawił; owo teraz nie posiada ta pani wargi z iedney strony, iako iż całkowicie ziedzona została od wrzodu; tak iż może powiedać, iż przyrodzenie iey iest okulawione y przez pół członków pozbawione, a mimo to ona pani była barzo pożądana od wielu, a nawet dzieliła kiedy niekiedy łoże z kimś barzo wielgim. Ieden pan, y znaczny, powiedał raz na dworze, iż chciałby, aby iego żena była podobna do tey oto y żeby nie miała ieno połowę, tak barzo o wiele ma ich za dużo. Słyszałem także o iney, więtszey od tey mało sto razy, iż miała kichę, która iey wisiała na długość dobrego palica na zewnątrz iey przyrody, y to, powiedano, stąd, iż w iednym ze swych połogów nie była dobrze pielęgnowana przez swą położną; co zdarza się często pannom y niewiastom, które zległy ukradkiem lub które przypadkiem uszkodziły się a okaleczyły; iako iedna z pięknych białych głów we świecie, znaioma pani, która będąc wdową nie chciała nigdy wtóry raz się wydać, lękaiąc się, iżby nie była w tym odkryta przez drugiego męża y mało odeń ceniona, a możebna y co gorsze odeń nie doznała. Owa wielga pani, o którey powiedam, pomimo tego przypadku rodziła tak łatwie, iak gdyby szła ieno z uryną; bowiem mówiono, iż przyrodzenie ma barzo przestrone; owo była barzo dobrze miłowana y obsłużona w pokryciach; ieno niechętnie dała się tam oglądać. Owo także, skoro iaka foremna y godna biała głowa ima się miłości y konfidencyey nieiakiey, przedsię nie zwoli wam uźrzyć ani pomacać tego skarbczyka, powiedzcie śmiele, iż ma tam snadź iakowąś skazę abo coś, w czym by zwrok abo dotyk siła nalazł do przyganienia, iako to wiem od iedney godney paniey; bowiem ieżeli nie ma skazy y ieśli cisiątko iest wdzięczne (iako bywaią, wierę, ucieszne do patrzenia y do figlów), chciwa iest y rada ukazać y użyczyć dotykania tego, iako każdey iney z piękności od się posiadanych, telko dla swoiey czci, iżby nie podała się w podeźrzenie iakoweyś skazy abo szpetoty w tym miescu, ilko dla rozkoszy, iaką sama nayduie w tym, aby swoią rzecz obzierać a poglądać, a zwłaszcza także, aby wzmóc barziey chutność a pożądliwość cielesną we swoiem miłośniku. Zresztą, toć dłonie a oczy to nie są członkowie męscy, aby czynić z kobiet k...y, a z ich mężów rogali, mimo iż (po gębie człowieczey) one to przypomagaią nawiętsze czynić zbliżenia do zaięcia fortycy. Ine bywaią białe głowy, które maią one tameczne usta tak blade, rzekłbyś, iż maią febrę kwartanę: owo takie podobne są do niektórych piianiców, którzy chocia piią więcey wina niźli maciora mlika, bladzi są iakoby nieżywi; k'temu też nazywała ich zdraycami wina, nie tych przedsię, którzy są rumiani: owo y te z tego względu można nazowić zdrayczyniami Wenery, gdyby iuż nie było powiedziane: "K...a blada, a k...iarz rumiany." To pewna, iż ona część tak blada y martwa nie iest ucieszna dla zwroku; y zgoła nie iest podobna do przyrody iedney z naypięknieyszych pań, takie widziano, y nie z ledacyiakich, o którey mówiono, iż ma tam zwyczaynie trzy wdzięczne barwy razem, które były: karminowa, biała y czarna; bowiem owo iey tameczne usto było ubarwione a ślniące iako koral, sierść dookoła wdzięcznie kędzierzawa y czarna iako heban; tak też się godzi y to iest iedna z piękności; zasię skóra była biała iako alabastry, która była ocieniona owym czarnym włosiem. Ten owo widok piękny iest, wierę, a nie tamte ine, o których powiedałem. Ine bywaią takie, które są tak głęboko wyżłobione y rozcięte aż do zadka (zwłaszcza drobne białe głowy), iż powinno by się wzdragać przed ich dotknięciem dla wielu szpatnych y plugawych racii, których nie śmiałbych wymienić; owo rzekłbyś, iż gdy dwa strumienie zlewaią się y iednoczą iakoby spólnie, iest się w nieprzezpieczeństwie zyść z iednego, a pożeglować drugim; co iest, wierę, nazbyt omierzłe. Słyszałem to od pani Fonten-Szalandre, tak nazwaney Piękna Torsia, iż królowa Leonora, iey pani, będąc odzianą y przystroioną zdała się być piękną białą głową, iako żywi są ieszcze, którzy widzieli ią taką na naszym dworze, y piękney, y bogatey postawy; zasię gdy się rozdziała, widziała się z ciała olbrzymką, tak ie miała długie y znaczne; wżdy ku spodkowi zdała się znowuż karlicą, tak miała uda y nogi krótkie naprzeciw czemu inszemu. O iney znaczney paniey słyszałem, która była cale przeciwney urody; bowiem z ciała zdawała się karlicą, tak ie miała kuse a drobne, zasię z reszty ku dołowi olbrzymką abo koloską, tak miała uda y nogi wielgie, wyniosłe y rozłożyste, przedsię proporcyey pełne a mięsowne, tak iż gdy wzięła chłopa pod się, ieśli był mały, pokrywała go ze wszytkim barzo łatwie, iako leżącego psa siecią. Siła iest mężów y miłośników miedzy nami krześciiany, którzy chcąc we wszytkim odróżniać się od Turków, nie nayduiących rozkoszy w poglądaniu na przyrodzenia swoich pań, ile że powiedaią (iakom to rzekł), iż nie maią żadney gracyey: owo nasi krześciianie, przeciwnie, maią wielgie ukontentowanie, aby na nie sielnie pozierać y raczyć się takowemi wizyiami: y nie telko raduią się tym, aby ie widzieć, ale całować ie, iako wiele pań to zeznało i odkryło swoim miłośnikom; iako rzekła iedna biała głowa iszpańska swoiemu służce, który pozdrawiaiąc ią iednego dnia rzekł iey: "Bezo las manos y los pies, senora"', aż ona: "Senor, en el medio esta la mejor stacion"; iakoby chcąc rzec, iż mógł ucałować śrzodek równie dobrze iako stopy y ręce. Owo powiedaią co niektóre panie, iż ich mężowie y miłośnicy nayduią w tym iako wąs osobność a lubość y goreią stąd barziey: iako to słyszałem o iednem barzo znacznem xiążęciu, synu wielgiego króla we świecie, który miał za miłośnicę barzo wielgą xiężniczkę. Wżdy nigdy nie wszedł do niey, iżby iey tego nie obeźrzał y nie ucałował wielokroć razy. Owo pirwszy raz, kiedy to uczynił, to było z namowy barzo wielgiey paniey, oblubienicy króla, która, gdy byli iednego dnia wespołek wszytko troie, podczas gdy xiążę krzątało się koło swoiey damy spytała go, czy widział kiedy ową wdzięczną cząstkę, z którey czyrpał swoią lubość. Odparł, iż nie: "Wżdy niceście nie dokonali - rzekła mu - y nie znacie, co miłuiecie; wasza lubość iest niedoskonała, musicie koniecznie uźrzeć to." K'temu, gdy on chciał o to się kusić, a owa się wzdragała, ta druga zaszła ią z tyłu y uięła ią, y obaliła na łóżko, y trzymała ią, aż dopóki owo xiążę nie napatrzyło się do woley y nie nacałowało do syta, tak mu się zdał obiekcik wdzięczny i zgrabny; przedsię odtąd nie poniechał tego zawżdy powtarzać. Ine bywaią, które maią uda tak źle ukształtowane, nieforemnie dopasowane y tak źle uczynione, w kształt oliwki, iż nie są warte, aby na nie pozierać a pożądać ich; owo takoż iest z ich nogami, które bywaią tak grube, iż łyda wygląda iakoby brzuch ciężarney króliczyny. Ine maią ie zasię cienkie y suche, y tak czaplowate, iż wziąłbyś ie radniey za piszczałki niżli za uda y łydy: łacno wam sobie przedstawić, iaka może być reszta. Takie nie są podobne do iedney godney a urodziwey paniey, o którey słyszałem; owa, będąc ukształtowana w miarę, a bez zbytku (bowiem w każdey rzeczy trzeba iakowegoś medium), dawszy z sobą spać swemu przyiacielowi, zapytała go nazaiutrz z rana, iakoby mu się wiedło. Ówże odparł iey, że barzo dobrze y że iey dobre y tłuste ciało barzo mu było do smaku. Aż ona: "Przynamniey, kiedy iechaliście pocztą, nie mus wam był naymować poduszki." Ine bywaią białe głowy maiące siła inych skaz ukrytych, iako słyszałem o iedney paniey o wielgiey reputacyey, która ułatwiała swe gnoyne sprawy z przodku; owo gdym pytał racii tego u iednego bywałego lekarza, ten mi rzekł: iż była przedziurawiona zbyt młodo y przez mężczyznę zbyt krzepkiego a zażywnego w sobie; o co była wielga szkoda, bowiem była biała głowa wieldze urodziwa y wdowa, którą godny ieden szlachcic, znaiomy mi, chciał zaślubić; przedsię uznawszy takową skazę, wraz iey poniechał y iny potem wrychle ią poiął. Słyszałem o iednym grzecznym szlachcicu, który miał za żenę iedną z urodnieyszych pań na dworze, a przedsię iey nie używał. Drugi, nie taki wybrydny iak on, sparzywszy się z nią odkrył, iż iey przyroda cuchła tak dotkliwie, iż nie można było ścirpić tey woniey: owo tą drogą poznał bolączkę onego męża. Słyszałem wżdy o inszey, będącey iedną z dworek wielgiey xiężniczki, która pierdziała przodkiem; lekarze mi powiadali, iż to mogło się dziać z przyczyny wiatrów a wzdęć, które mogą wychodzić tędy, a zwłaszcza kiedy sobie wyczyniała łechtankę. Ta panna była z ową xiężniczką, gdy przybyła do Mulna, w czasie gdy dwór tam bawił za czasu króla Karła Dziewiątego, który tego doświadczył, z czego wielgie były pośmiechy. Ine bywaią, które nie mogą strzymać uryny, tak iż trzeba im mieć ustawnie małą gąbeczkę pomiędzy nogami; iako znałem takie dwie barzo nie leda iakie y więcey niż zwykłe panie, z których iedna będąc panną popuściła wszytko w sali balowey, za czasu króla Karła Dziewiątego, z czego wieldze się gorszono. O iney wielgiey paniey słyszałem, iż kiedy iey rzecz świadczono, zeszczywała się pełną gębą, abo przy samym uczynku, abo potem, iako klacz, kiedy ią ogier obskoczy; taką trzeba by polewać z wiadra iako klacz, aby ią ochłodzić. Bywaią ine, które są ustawnie we krwiey y miesiączkowaniu y ine, które są skażone, centkowane, krostowate, iakoby piętnowane; tako dla onych francuzów, iakie maią od swoich mężów abo miłośników, iako też dla swych szpatnyeh obyczaiów y wilgoci; iako te, które maią wilczą nogę y ine wyroście a znamiona, które noszą na sobie od zachcenia swoich matek, gdy były niemi ciężarne; iako słyszałem o iedney, która iest cale czerwona na iedney połowie ciała, zasię na drugiey nie, iako ów trefniś królewski. Ine tak są podległe swoim upławom miesięcznym, iż iakoby zwyczaynie przyrodzenie ich spływa posoką iako baran, któremu świeżo poderżnięto gardło, z czego ich mężowie y miłośnicy cale nie są radzi dla względu częstego obcowania, iakie Wenera nakazuie y żąda w onych ćwiczeńkach: bowiem ieśli owo są zdrowe y czyste ieden tydzień w miesiącu, oto y wszytko; y zbawiają ich tak całey reszty roku: iako że z dwunastu miesięcy zbierała ledwie pięć abo sześć źrzetelnych, wierę, y tyle nie. To iest wiele; iako się dziele niektórym żołnirzom, którym przy porachunku komisarzowie a skarbnicy na dwanaście miesięcy w roku urywała więcey cztyrech, poszyrzaiąc im miesiące aż do czterdziestu y pięćdziesięci dni, tak iż dwanaście miesięcy roku nie stanie im za ośm. Tako wychodzą na tym owi mężowie y miłośnicy maiący lub obsługuiący takie białe głowy, cheba że, aby zgoła nasycić swoią iurność, chcą się zmazać szpetnie, bez żadnego baczenia na bezwstydliwość; y dzieci ich stąd poczęte cirpią na tym y szkodę ponoszą. Gdybych chciał tu powiedać o inych, nigdy bych nie skończył; y owo rozprawy takie byłyby barzo szpatne y omierzłe; przedsię to, co rzekłem y co mógłbych rzec, nie byłoby to o białych głowach nikczemnych a leda iakich, ba o znacznych y pośrzednich paniech, które swemi cudnemi obliczami do śmierzci świat przywodzą, a inksza iest z tym, co zakryte. Jeszcze podam tę małą powiastkę, barzo ucieszną, o iednym szlachcicu, od którego ią też wiem; owa iest: iż ligaiąc z barzo cudną damą y z nieledacyiakich y świadcząc iey tę potrzebę, natrefił w oney części na parę szczecin tak ostrych y kłuiących, iże ledwie z barzo wielgą niedogodnością mógł dokończyć potykania, tak go to kłuło y uwierało. Wreszcie dokonawszy zapragnął zmacać dłonią: owo nalazł, iż dokoła iey bruzdki mieścił się półtuzinek iakoweyś szczeci opatrzoney ostrzem tak kończystem, długiem, sztywnem a kłuiącem, iż mogłyby posłużyć szwiecom, aby niemi szyli podeszwy iako świńskiemi, y chciał ie obeźrzeć: na co dama przyzwoliła z nawiętszem wzdraganiem; owo nalazł, iż takowe szczecie okalały iey miesce ni mniey ni więcey, iako widzicie medalion otoczony niektóremi dyamentami a rubinami, iżby był zasadzony iako oznaka na kapeluszu lub czapce. Niedawno iest, iako w iedney okolicy Guieny iedna zamężna niewiasta, grzecznego rodu y stanowiska, gdy przysłuchiwała się nauce swoich dzieci, tychże przeceptor, dla iakoweyś maniey y szaleństwa lub też, możebna, z chuci miłosney, która go nagle dopadła, chwycił szpadę iey męża leżącą na łóżku y wygodził iey tak dobrze, iż przeszył iey oba uda y obie wargi iey przyrodzenia na wskroś; z czego późniey bez mała byłaby pomarła bez pomocy swego chirurga. Owo iey bruzdka mogłaby, wierę, powiedzieć, iż bywała w dwóch rozmaitych woynach y zaczypiano ią cale rozmaicie. Mnimam, iż widok iey potem nie musiał być ucieszny, iako iż była tak: zmaszakrowana y z ułomionemi skrzydłami: powiedam "skrzydłami", ponieważ Grekowie nazywała te wargi: himenea; Latynowie nazywaią ie: alae, my zasię: wargi, usta srome y ine słowa; przedsię mnimam, iż z .dobrą racyią Latynowie nazywali ie skrzydłami; bowiem nie masz źwirzęcia ani ptaka, niechby to był sokół, głupi abo nieuczony iako ta rzecz u naszych dziwczątek, abo też wędrowny, dziki, abo dobrze oswoiony iako u naszych niewiast mężatych y wdów, aby sprawniey latał y skrzydło miał tak bystre. Mogę to równie nazwać źwirzątkiem, idąc w tym za osądem mistrza Rabelego, ile że porusza się samo ze siebie; y czy to się ie dotyka, czy na nie poziera, czuie się y widzi, iak się wzruszała y potrząsała same z się, skoro są w appetycie. Ine z obawy reumów a katarów okrywała się w łóżku czepcami a chustami na głowę, w czym, prze Bóg, szpetnieysze są iak czarownice; owo wstawszy dobrze ubrane wdzięczne są iak laleczki. Ine znowuż, wymaszczone y umalowane, iako obrazki piękne w dzień, zasię w nocy rozebrane z barwiczki y barzo szpetne. Trzeba by przeszpiegować wprzódy takie białe głowy, zanim przydzie się z niemi do kochania, zaślubin y folgi, iako czynił Oktawiusz Cezar; który ze swoiemi przyiaciółmi kazał odzierać niektóre znaczne damy y matrony rzymiańskie, nawet zgoła dziewice źrzałe wiekiem, y przetrząsywali ie od iednego do drugiego końca, iakoby to były niewolnice y służebne przedawane przez nieiakiego rayfura (czyniącego ten handel) zwanego Toranem; y wedle tego, iako ie naydował udałe do smaku swoiego y nie skażone, takich używał. Tak samo czynią Turcy w swoich iarmarkach we Stambule y inych znacznych miestach, kiedy nabywaią niewolnika iedney i drugiey płci. Owo iuż nie będę o tym mówił; mnimam, że nadto iuż rzekłem, iako to się oszukuiemy na wielu widokach, które mnimamy y wierzymy być barzo cudnemi. Przedsię ieżeli iesteśmy zawiedzeni na niektórych białych głowach, tyleż znowu y barziey skrzepieni iesteśmy i radzi z niektórych inych, które są tak cudne, tak źrzetelne, schludne, świeże, iędrne, tak dostałe y wdzięczne, prosto tak doskonałe we wszytkich częściach ciała, iż po nich wszelkie widoki we świecie zdaią się mdłe a próżne; owo bywałą mężczyźni, którzy od owego pozierania tak się zapamiętuią, iż myślą ieno o imaniu się samego dzieła; wżdy też barzo często takie białe głowy rade się ukazowuią bez żadney przeszkody, iż czułą się być wolne od wszelakiey skazy, aby nas barziey wprowadzić w pokuszenie a iurność. Podczas oblegania Roszeli biedny nieboszczyk pan Giz, który mi wyrządzał tę cześć, iż barzo mnie nawidził, pokazał mi iednego dnia tabliczki, które dobył panu bratu królewskiemu, naszemu hetmanowi, z kieszeni szarawarów, y rzekł mi: "Pan brat królewski wyświadczył mi pakość y wydał iakoby woynę z przyczyny miłości iedney paniey; przedsię chcę mieć moią pomstę; owo patrzcie, com mu tam wsadził, y czytaycie." Za czym dał mi tabliczki, gdzie uźrzałem iego ręką wypisane te sztyry wirsze iakie ułożył, wżdy słowo "zi...li" było wręcz wypisane wszytkimi literami. Ieśliście mnie nie p o z n a l i, Nie mnie winuycie, niebogę, Wżdy nagąście mnie widali Y pokazałam wam drogę. Potem, kiedy mi nazwał ową panią, lub wierniey powiedziawszy dziewkę, którey się domyślałem bez tego, rzekłem, iż dziwuię się barzo, iż iey nie dotknął a nie poznał, ile że barzo z sobą blisko się wąchali y wiele o tym było gadania; przedsię on upewnił mnie, że nie y że to było ieno z iego winy. Na com mu odparł: "Widocznie tedy pan brat królewski abo był tak strudzony y zużyty inedy, iż nie mógł tu nastarczyć, abo też w takim był zachwyceniu od pozierania na one nagie piękności, iż wypadło mu z myśli troskać się o uczynki." - "Możebna - odparł mi ów xiążę - iż mogło tak być; tyle owo iest pewna, iż przepuścił tę okazyią; wżdy chcę się z nim przedroczyć y włożę mu z powrotem one tabelki do kieszeni, które przetrześnie, iako ma obyczay, y przeczyta tam, co potrza, owo tym strychem ia będę pomszczony." Iakoż uczynił y nie obyło się bez śmiechu miedzy nimi dwoma y bez uciesznego pokrzywiania się sobie; bowiem podczas wielga była miedzy nimi przyiaźń a podufałość, barzo osobliwie późni odmieniona. Iedna pani we świecie, lub radniey rzkąc panna, w barzo wielgim miłowaniu a podufałości u iedney znaczney xiężniczki, leżała raz w iey łożu, wypoczywaiąc społem, iako to miały we zwyczaiu. Owo nawiedził ią pewien szlachcic, który gorzał dla niey miłością; przedsię więcey nie było miedzy niemi. Owa dworka, będąc tak miłowana y podufała ze swoią panią, zbliżywszy się do niey zwinnie y nie pokazuiąc nic po sobie hnet ściągnęła z niey całą kołdrę, tak iż ów szlachcic, zgoła, wierę, nie leniąc się oczyma, rzucił ie wraz na nią y uźrzał (wedle tego, co mi potem opowiadał) naycudnieyszą rzecz, iaką kiedy widział, to iest owo wdzięczne ciało nagie y iego wdzięczne członeczki, y ona białą, wdzięczną a cudna mięsistość, tak iż mnimał widzieć same piękności raiu. Przedsię to nie trwało; bowiem natychmiast owa pani zakrzątnęła się za kołdrą, skoro tylko dworka popuściła; wżdy szczęściem dla szlachcica, im barziey ona cudna pani miotała się, aby zagarnąć kołdrę, tem więcey ukazowała z się; co nie tamowało zgoła zwroku y rozkoszy onego szlachcica, który, wierę, nie troskał się o to, by ią przykryć; owo barzo byłby w ciemię bity: wszakże tako iako zgarnęła pani kołdrę a okryła się, gniwaiąc się dość miętko na ona dworkę y powiedaiąc, iż to iey zapłaci. Na co panna, która stała wpodle, odrzekła: "Pani, wyście mi wypłatali niegdy sztukę, daruycie, iżem wam oddała", y zmierzaiąc ku drzwiom wyszła. Przedsię niebawem nastało iednanie. Ów szlachcic tak barzo był podczas rad z onego widoku y w takiem piiaństwie lubości y zachwycenia, iż po sto razy odeń słyszałem, że nie chce inego w swoiem życiu, ieno żyć śnieniem o tey osobliwey kontemplacyey; y, wierę, miał przyczynę tak mnimać: bowiem wedle widoku iey cudney twarzy, bez równey we świecie, iey cudnego łona, którem tyle świat naolśniła, można było osądzić, iż to ukryte poniższey ieszcze może być przednieysze; y powiedał mi, iż wśród inych piękności owa pani ma naywdzięcznieysze y naywzniośleysze biedra, iakie przygodziło mu się widzieć: co y mogło być, bowiem była pani barzo wspaniałey postawy; owo godziło się iey być taką miedzy pięknościami, ni mniey, ni więcey iako pograniczney fortycy. Skoroż tedy ów szlachcic opowiedział mi wszytko, mogłem mu ieno rzec: "Żywcie owo, żywcie, dobry przyiacielu, z ona kontymplacyą boską y ona błogością y oby wam się nigdy nie zmierało; a mnie przynamniey, przed umarciem, oby się mogło przygodzić takie widzenie!" Ów rzeczony szlachcic powziął na zawsze wdzięczność dla oney panny y zawżdy odtąd czcił ią y miłował z całego serca. Y tak był długo iey barzo chciwym służką, przedsię iey nie zaślubił, bowiem iny, barziey zasobny od niego, mu ią zagarnął, iako iest obyczay białogłowski uganiać się za dostatkami. Takowe widoki bywałą wdzięczne a przyiemne; wszakże trzeba się strzec, iżby nie zaszkodziły,iako widok Dyiany bidnemu Akteonowi abo iny widok, o którym powiem. Pewien król we świecie kochał barzo w swoiem czasie iedną barzo cudną, godną y znamienitą panią, wdowę, tak iż mnimano go być od niey urzeczonym; bowiem barzo mało troskał się o ine, także o swoią żenę; chyba ieno czasami, z rzadka, bowiem owa pani zgarniała zawsze naypięknieysze kwiaty z iego ogródka ; co barzo mierziło królowę, ile że mnimała się równie nadobną y pożądliwą, y godną służb, y wartą mieć tak łakome kąski; za czym była barzo strapiona. Z czego użaliwszy się iedney wielgiey paniey, swoiey poufney, uradziła z nią wypatrzyć, aza co iest na tym, y zgoła wyszpiegować przez dziurkę igry, iakiemi będą się zabawiać król y owa dama. Ku temu umyśliła wykonać co nieco dziurek nad pokoiem oney paniey, aby widzieć wszytko, y iako ci dwoie będą ze sobą uświadczać: za czym zasadowiły się na takie widowisko; przedsię nie widzieli nic ieno samo nadobne, bowiem uźrzeli białą głowę barzo urodną, białą, subtylną y barzo świżą, na poły w gzłach, a na poły nagą, czyniącą pieszczoty swemu miłośnikowi, pochlibstwa, błazeństwa barzo siebie, a zasię iey miłośnik oddawał iey toż samo, tak iż wyłazili z łoża y ieno w gzłach się kładli, y parzyli na kosmatym dywanie będącym tuż wpodle łóżka, aby uniknąć gorącości łoża y barziey czuć się swobodne; bowiem było to w czasie nawiętszych upałów; iako także znałem barzo wielgie xiążę, które tak samo folgowało sobie ze swoią żeną, będącą z naypięknieyszych białych głów we świecie, aby się umknąć gorącu y skwaru letniemu, iako sam o tem powiedał. Owa tedy xiężniczka uźrzawszy a pomiarkowawszy wszytko ze żalu poczęła płakać, ięczyć, wzdychać a smucić się, mnimaiąc y także mówiąc, iż ów małżonek nie świadczył iey podobnie y nie czynił tych lubych błażenstwek, iakie widziała go czyniącego z ową. Druga pani towarzysząca iey ięła ią pocieszać y napominać, dlaczego się tak zasmuca, lub też skoro była tak chciwa widzieć takie rzeczy, nie trzeba iey było nadziewać się czego inszego. A xiężniczka na to wszytko ieno: "Ha! tak, wierę, chciałam widzieć coś, czegom nie powinna była chcieć widzieć, skoro on widok tak mnie źgnął w same serce." Późniey wszelako pocieszywszy się y zgodziwszy z losem nie troszczyła się iuż o to y iak tylko mogła, czyniła sobie tę zwroczną uciechę, y obróciła to we śmiech, a możebna y w co insze ieszcze. Słyszałem o iedney znamienitey paniey we świecie, wierę, z nawiętszych, iż nie kontentuiąc się naturalnym swoiem wszeteczeństwem, bowiem była znaczna k...a, tak czasu swego małżenstwa, iak wdowieństwa (bo też z niey była barzo urodna pani), ale aby się podsycić y zadrażnić więcey, kazowała się obnażać swoim paniom y pannom dworskim, powiedam, co naypięknieyszym, y deliktowała się tym przypatrowaniem: przedsię potem biła ie płaską ręką po zadkach z wielgiem wyklaskowaniem y plaskiem, dosyć przy tym krzepko; zasię dziwczęta, które coś zawiniły, szczyrymi rózgami; y podczas miała w tym ukontentowanie, patrząc na nie, iak się ciskaią y czynią poruszenia a skręty swoiemi ciałmi a tyłkami, które ruchy, wedle ciosów, iakie dostawały, obiawiały się barzo osobne y ucieszne. Inym razem nie obnażaiąc ich kazała im podkasować suknie (bowiem podczas nie noszono gatek) y klaskała ie, y ćwiczyła po tyłkach wedle swoiego humoru y aby ie przyprowadzić do śmiechu abo do płaczu. Owo po takich widokach a kontymplacyach tak sobie zaostrzała appetit wenericzny, iż potem spędzała go często iak należy z takim grzecznym samcem, dobrze sielnym y krzepkim w sobie. Wżdy co za humor białogłowski! Powiedano także, iż uźrzawszy raz przez okno swoiego zamku, wychodzące na gościniec, rosłego szwieca, barzo pozornie ukształtowanego, gdy odpuszczał wodę na ścianę onego zamku, przyszła iey ochota posmakować tak urodnego y znacznego kształtu; owo, z obawy aby nie obrazić zwłoką swoiego zachcenia, zleciła mu przez pazia, aby się zszedł z nią w taiemney alei parku, dokąd się udała, y tamże sprostituowała się iemu obficie, tak iż zaszła w ciążę. Oto na co posłużył zwrok u tey paniey. Co więtsza, słyszałem, iż, oprócz niewiast y dziwcząt zwyczaynie będących w iey orszaku, y obce, które ią nawiedzały, hnet obswaiała z tą igrą po dwóch lub trzech dniach lub za każdym razem, kiedy przybywały, każąc napirwey swoim pokazać drogę y zaczynać miedzy sobą, a inym późni; owo iedne dziwowały się tey igrze, ine zasię nie. Oto, wierę, osobne ćwiczenie ! Słyszałem także o iednym wielgim, który lubował się w tem, aby pozierać tak na swoią żenę, nagą abo też ubraną, y ćwiczyć ią wyklaskuiąc ią po zadku y patrzeć na wykręty iey ciała. Słyszałem o iedney godney białey głowie, iż gdy była panną, matka ćwiczyła ią codziennie dwa razy, nie iżby przewiniła, ale ponieważ mnimała naleźć rozkosz patrząc, iako będzie wykręcać tyłkami y resztą ciała, aby nabrać stąd co nieco appetytu: nawet choć iey mineło czternaście lat, owa matka wytrwała w tym y zaciekła się tak, iż ieszcze radsza przypatrowała się temu y zabawiała w ten sposób. Gorsze słyszałem o iednym wielgim panie y xiążęciu, więcey iuż niż ośmdziesiąt lat temu, iż zanim szedł parzyć się ze swoią żeną, dawał się ćwiczyć, nie mogąc się ozgrzać ani podnieść swey zmiękłey przyrody bez tego mózgowczego likarstwa. Barzo bych rad był, iżby mi iaki świadomy medyk powiedział racyią tego. Owa nie leda iaka osoba, Pikus Mirandola, powieda, iż widział w swoim czasie nieiakiego galanta, który im barziey go ćwiczono do krwie rzemieńmi, tem nabarziey wówczas był za- ciekły ku białym głowam; y nigdy nie był tak iurny przy nich, ieśli nie był wprzódy oćwiczony: potem szalał iako buhai naysrogszy. Owo, wierę, straszliwe umory człowiecze! ieszcze ów tamten z widokiem y pozieraniem na inych dorzecznieyszy iest niźli ten ostatni. Kiedym był w Milanie, powiedano mi, z dobrego źrzódła, taką historyią: iż nieboszczyk pan margrabia Peskar, świeżo zmarły wicekról Sycyliey, rozmiłował się wieldze w barzo urodney paniey; tak dobrze, iż iednego rana, mnimaiąc, iż mąż iey wyszedł, poszedł ią nawiedzić nalazłszy ią ieszcze w łóżku; owo tak z nią uradzaiąc nie uzyskał ieno to, iżby ią widział y napatrzył się iey do syta pod płótnami, y dotknął iey dłońmi. Na to uradzanie nadszedł mąż, który w niczym nie dorastał kalibru onego margrafa, y zaskoczył ich w ten sposób, iż margraf nie zdążył sprzątnąć swoiey rękawiczki, która się zabłąkała nie wiem iako pomiędzy gzłami, iako się to często trefia. Rzekłszy tedy kilka słów wyszedł z kownaty; przeprowadzony wszelako przez tego szlachcica, który, nawróciwszy się potem, trefunkiem nalazł rękawicę margrafa zbłąkaną między gzłami, w czym owa pani się nie obaczyła. Wziął ią i pochował na sobie, potem zasię, poźrzawszy surowie na żenę, długi czas wytrwał nie sypiaiąc z nią y nie tknąwszy: dlaczego owa pani iednego dnia, zostaiąc sama w kownacie, wziąwszy pióro do ręki napisała takową kwatrynę: ''Vigna era, vigna son. ''Era podata, or piu non son; ''E non so per qual cagion ''Non, mi poda il mio patron. Owo, gdy zostawiła też kwatrynę napisaną na stole, nadszedł mąż, który uźrzawszy na stole te wirsze wziął pióro y odpowiedział: ''Vigna eri, vigna sei, ''Eri podała, e piu non sei. ''Per la granfa del leon, ''Non ti poda il tuo patron. Y równie zostawił ie na stole. Wszytko doniesiono margrafowi, który uczynił odpowiedź: ''A la vigna che voi dicete ''lo fui, e qui restete; ''Alzai il pamparo; guardai la vite, ''Ma, non toccai, si Dio m'ajute. To znów doniesiono mężowi, który, kontentuiąc się tak przystoynym responsem y słusznym uniewinnieniem, podiął swoią latorośl y uprawiał ią tak dobrze iako wprzódzi y nigdy mąż y żena nie byli w lepszey komitywie.Przełożę to wszytko na naszą mowę, iżby każdy rozumiał: ''Byłam piękną winnicą y iestem nią ieszcze. ''Byłam niegdy barzo dobrze uprawiona; ''Teraz przedsię nie iestem y nie wiem, ''Czemu móy gospodarz mnie nie uprawia. Odpowiedź: ''Tak, byłaś winnicą y iesteś nią ieszcze, ''Niegdy dobrze uprawną, a teraz wcale; ''Dla twey miłości lwiego pazura ''Twóy mąż cię iuż nie uprawia. Odpowiedź margrafa: ''W winnicy, o którey mówisz, ''Byłem, wierę, y przebywałem troszkę, ''Uniosłem gałązkę y poźrzałem na grono, ''Wżdy skarż mnie Bóg, ieślim go dotknął kiedy! Przez ten pazur lwi chciał powiedzieć rękawiczkę, którą nalazł zbłąkaną między gzłami. Otoć ieszcze grzeczny mąż, który nie wścikł się zbytnio y zbywaiąc podeźrzenia hnet odpuścił żenie w ten sposób. Owo bywaią, wierę, białe głowy, które tak się lubuią w samych sobie, iż pozieraią na się y wypatruią się całkiem nago, tak iż popadaią w zachwycenie widząc się tak cudnemi iako Narcissus. Cóż nam się godzi tedy uczynić patrząc na nie a pozieraiąc? Marianna, żona Herodesa, urodna y zacna biała głowa, kiedy iey mąż chciał się z nią sparzyć w samo połednie y widzieć iasno wszytko u niey, odmówiła mu wręcz, iako powieda Iosefus. Przedsię nie użył władzey mężowskiey, iako ieden wielgi pan, znaiomy mi, uczynił naprzeciw swoiey żenie, wierę, z naycudnieyszych, którą zniewolił tak w iasny dzień y rozdział do goła, mimo iż znacznie się przeciwiła. Potem przysłał iey dworki, aby ią ubrały, które nalazły ią całą płaczącą y zawstydzoną. Ine bywaią białe głowy, które rozmyślnie nie czynią wielgich wzdragań z ukazowaniem w iasnym świetle widoku swoiey cudności y z odsłanianiem się nago, aby barziey odurzyć y przywiązać swoich miłośników, y sielniey ich przyciągnąć ku sobie; przedsię nie chcą niiak przyzwolić na szacowne dotknięcie, przynamniey niektóre na iakiś czas: bowiem nie chcąc zatrzymać się w tak piękney drodze, posuwaią się daley, iako słyszałem o tem o wielu, które długo tym strychem zabawiały swoich służków tak wdzięcznemi widoki. Szczęśni ci, którzy wytrwaią w cirpliwości, nie daiąc się nadto uwieść na pokuszenie. Y trzeba, aby barzo był rozmiłowany w cnocie ten, który by widząc cudną białą głowę nie skaził sobie oczu; iako ów Alexander powiedał niekiedy przyiaciołom, iż perskie dziwczęta barzo wielgie cirpienie sprawiaią oczom, które patrzą na nie; y dlatego trzymaiąc cory Daryusza iako swoie niewolnice, nigdy ich nie pozdrawiał inaczey iak ze spuszczonemi oczami, a y to nayrzadziey, iak tylko mógł, z obawy iżby go nie opętała ich doskonała uroda. Nie tylko owo wówczas, ale y dzisiay pośród wszytkich białych głów Wschodu Persyanki zażywała tey chluby y ceny, iż są nayozdobnieysze y naydoskonalsze w proporcyach swoiego ciała y przyrodzoney piękności; wdzięczne, schludnie odziane y obute; zwłaszcza, y nad wszytkie, one mieszczanki starodawnego y królewskiego grodu Szyras, które tak są sławione dla swoiey urody, białości y wdzięczney lubości, y przymilności, iż Maurowie, wedle dawney y powszechney gadki, powiedaią: iż prorok ich Mahomet nie chciał nigdy iść do Szyras, z obawy iż gdyby raz był uźrzał owe cudne białe głowy, nigdy po śmierzci iego dusza nie weszłaby do raiu. Ci, którzy tam byli y pisali o tym, tak powiedaią; w czym można zauważyć hipokrickie postąpienie tego dobrego obwiesia y hultaia proroka: iakoby nie stało napisane, o czym świadczy Belon w iedney xiędze arabskiey zaintytułowaney: O dobrych obyczaiach Mahometa, gdzie pochwalona iest iego krzepkość cielesna, iako iż się chełpił, że może spraktikować y obrócić swoie dwanaście żen, które miał, w teyże samey godzinie, iedną po drugiey. Słyszałem raz iedno pytanie z przyczyny owego postępku Alexandra, o którym wspomniałem, y Scypiona Afrykanma, który z dwóch zasłużył na więtszą pochwałę strzemięźliwości. Alexander, nie dufaiąc w siły swoiey czystości, nie chciał zgoła widzieć onych cudnych pań perskich: Scypion zasię po wzięciu Nowey Kartaginy uźrzał ową piękną pannę iszpańską, którą żołnirze mu przywiedli, ofiarowuiąc mu za część iego łupu; która była tak celuiąca w urodzie y w tak wdzięcznym, źrałym wieczku, iż kędy ieno przechodziła, wszędy podbudzała y czarowała wszytkich oczy do patrzenia na nią, y Scypiona także; który, pozdrowiwszy ią barzo obyczaynie, przepytywał się, z iakiego miesta w Iszpaniey by była y o iey rodziców. Na co usłyszał miedzy inemi, iż była narzeczona młodemu rycerzowi zwanemu Alucius, xiążęciu Celtyberów, za czym mu ią oddał y iey oćcu a matce nie tknąwszy iey; czym barzo ziednał ową panią, iey rodziców y narzeczonego, tak iż odtąd stali się wieldze przychylni dla Rzymu y dla republiki. Przedsię, co wiedzą o tym, czy w duszy owa piękna biała głowa nie pragnęła być nieco nadzianą y nadpoczętą od Scypiona, od niego, powiedam, który był urodny, młody, dzielny, rześki y zwycięski? Możebna, iż gdyby ktoś zaufany abo zaufana ze swoich iey zapytał, wedle wiary y sumnienia, czy nie byłaby chciała, pozwalam wam się domyśleć, co byłaby odpowiedziała, abo też zrobiła iaką minkę przyzwalaiącą, iż byłaby tego pragnęła; y pomyślcie k'temu, czyli klimat Iszpaniey y zachodnie słońce nie mogło skłaniać iey ku temu, iako wiele inych białych głów dzisieyszych y z tey okolicy urodzonych, y podobnych tamtey paniey, które są barzo gorące y łase na to, iako ich siła widziałem takich. Nie trzeba też wątpić, iż gdyby ta piękna y poczciwa panienka była proszona y żądana od onego urodnego młodzieńca Scypiona, iż byłaby go uięła za słowo, by nawet na samym ołtarzu swoich pogańskich bogów. W czym, wierę, barzo niektórzy chwalili owego Scypiona za ów dar strzemięźliwości; ini zasię go potępiali: bowiem w czym może okazać dzielny a krzepki rycerz wspaniałość swego serca naprzeciw zacney y urodney paniey, iak tylko okazawszy iey skutecznie, iż ceni iey piękność y miłuie ią barzo, nie uświadczaiąc iey onych chłodów, respektów, skromności y dyskreciów, jakie nieraz (tak słyszałem) siła kawalerów y pań nazwało radniey wymysłami mózgowczemi y upadkiem serca niżeli cnotą. Nie, wżdy to nie iest to, co piękna y zacna biała głowa miłuie w swoiem sercu, ale przedsię dobre nasycenie się nią, roztropne, diskretne a taiemne. Słowem, iako rzekła iednego dnia godna biała głowa czytaiąc ona historią: ów Scypion, przy całym swoim dzielnym y wspaniałym hetmaństwie, to był głupiec, iż ziednywał kogo ku sobie y państwu rzymskiemu takim niezdarnym sposobem, co mógłby był uczynić inym, barziey przystoynym, zwłaszcza iż to był łup woienny, z którego w tym powinno się triumphować barziey niż w którey iney rzeczy. Nie tak uczynił on wielgi fondator iego miasta, kiedy owo porwano owe panie sabińskie, naprzeciw tey, która mu przypadła; przedsię użył iey do syta bez żadnego wydwarzania; z czego rada była ieno y nie markociła się o to, ani ona, ani iey kompanionki, które hnet zgodziły się ze swemi mężami y wydziercami y nie krzywdowały sobie iako ich oćcowie y matki, którzy podnieśli znaczną woynę. Prawda iest, iż bywaią ludzie y ludzie; białe głowy y białe głowy, które nie chcą obcować z każdym z brzegu takowym sposobem: wżdy nie wszytkie podobne są do żeny króla Ortyagona, iednego z galickich królów Azyey, niewiasty doskonałey urody. Tę gdy poymał w niewolę nieiaki setnik rzymski y kusił się o iey cześć, nalazłszy ią oporną, iako iż miała wstręt wydać się iemu, osobie tak nikczemney a lichey, wziął ią gwałtem a siłą, ile że los y przemoc woienna dała mu ią w ręce prawem niewolnictwa; czego niebawem pożałował y poniósł za to pomstę; bowiem ona, przyrzekłszy mu wielgi okup za swą wolność y gdy oboie udali się na zmówione miesce dla podięcia piniędzy, ta pani dała go zabić, wedle opowieści, y zaniesła głowę iego swemu mężowi, któremu zwierzyła źrzetelnie, iż ów oto pogwałcił sumniennie iey srom, ale iż wzięła za to pomstę w tym sposobie: co iey mąż przychwalił y szacował ią wieldze. Y od tego czasu, powieda historia, chowała swoią cześć aż do ostatniego dnia życia z całkowitą świętością y powagą: wżdy mimo wszytko uszczknęła ten smaczny kąszczek, chociay pochodził od leda iakiego człeka. Nie tak poczęła sobie Lukrecyia, bowiem nie posmakowała tego, mimo że zabiegał się o nią dzielny król: w czym nalazła się po dwakroć iak głupia, raz iż mu nie wygodziła na miescu by troszkę, a wtóre, iż się zbawiła żywota. Aby ieszcze wrócić do Scypiona, snadź nie znał ieszcze dobrze obyczaiu woiennego dla łupu y dla rabowania; bowiem, iako słyszałem od iednego z naszych znacznych hetmanów, nie ma takiey sposobney źwirzyny po temu iako biała głowa poymana we woynie; y dworował sobie z wielu inych swoich kompanionów, którzy ponad wszytko zlecali przy szturmach a dobywaniu miest cześć białogłowską, a także nawet zgoła w inych miescach a potkaniach; bowiem te panie nawidzą ludzi rycerskiego rzemięsła barziey od inych y onych gwałt przywodzi im ieno więcey appetytu; a potem, nie ma w tem nic do przyganienia: rozkosz stąd im zostaie, cześć mężów y ich samych nie iest zgoła nadwerężona; wżdy wielga się im stąd szkoda stała? A co więtsza iest, ocalaią tak życie a mienie swoich mężów, iako ta cudna Eunoia, córka Boguda czy Bochusa, króla Mauretaniey, którey Cezar poczynił znaczne dary, iey y mężowi, nie tyle, trzeba mnimać, za to, iż przeszli na iego stronę, iako Hiuba, król Bityniey, na stronę Pompeiusa, ieno iż była urodna niewiasta y Cezar miał z nią obcowanie a lube użycie. Siła inych dogodności iest w takiem miłowaniu, których nie będę wywodził; wżdy mimo to, powiedał ów znaczny hetman, iego ini wieldzy kompanioni, równi iemu, dzierżąc się starego obyczaiu porządków woiennych, żądaią, aby przestrzegano czci białych głów, których by trzeba wprzódy przepytać się poufnie y sumniennie o ich mnimania y potem o tym sądzić; lub, możebna, są oni natury naszego Scypiona: ten ci rad postępował iako ów pies ogrodnika, który, iako powiedałem niegdy, nie chcąc sam ieść kapusty w ogrodzie, nie dozwala, aby ini iey pokosztowali. Iako uczynił naprzeciw biednemu Masynissie, któremu, co tylekroć naraził życie dla niego y dla rzymskiego narodu, tyle namozolił się, napocił a napracował, aby Scypionowi przysporzyć chwały a zwycięstwa, ten odmówił mu y odiął piękną królową Sofonizbę, którą był poymał, y obrał iako swą główną y naycennieyszą część łupu: wżdy ów Scypion uprowadził mu ią, aby posłać do Rzymu, iżby żyła resztę dni swoich iako naynędznieysza niewolnica, gdyby Masynissa nie był temu zaradził. Chłuba iego byłaby stąd więtsza a bogatsza, gdyby była się tam poiawiła iako piękna a wspaniała królowa, żena Masynissy, y gdyby mówiono widząc ią przechodzącą: ,,Oto iedno z pięknych znamion podboiu Scypiona"; bowiem chwała, wierę, więcey spoczywa w kształcie rzeczy wielgich a wyniosłych niżeli podleyszych. Rzec się godzi, iż Scypion w tym wszytkim nie barzo roztropnie sobie poczynał abo też był nieprzyiacielem całey płci białogłowskiey lub zgoła niemocnym iey zadość uczynić, chocia owo powiadaią, iż na stare lata zaczął się wąchać miłością z iedną ze służebnych swoiey żeny; co ta pani znosiła barzo cirpliwie, dla przyczyn, które dałoby się o tym nadmienić. Owo aby wyniść z onych manowców, na iakie zboczyłem, a wrócić na gładką drogę, któreyem poniechał, powiedam, aby sprowadzić ku końcu tę rozprawę: iż nie ma nic w świecie tak wdzięcznego do uźrzenia y do oglądania iako cudna biała głowa dwornie odziana abo też przystoynie rozebrana y pokładziona; ba aby była zdrowa, czysta, bez skazy, narośli y wrzodów, iakom to rzekł. Król Franciszek powiedał, iż szlachcic, by naymożnieyszy, nie może lepiey ugościć swego pana, by nawiętszego, w swoiem domie lub zamku, ieno aby mu nastręczył na pirwszy widok a pirwsze spotkanie swoią piękną żenę, pięknego konia y pięknego charta; bowiem, rzucaiąc oczy na przemian na iedno, to znów na drugie y owo na trzecie, nie może sobie nigdy uprzykrzyć w tym domu: czym mienił owe trzy piękne rzeczy iako barzo wdzięczne do uźrzenia y podziwiania, a także wieldze przyiemne w użyciu. Królowa Iezabel Kastyliańska mawiała, iż barzo wielgą naydzie rozkosz w oglądaniu cztyrech rzeczy: "homhre d'armas en campo, obispo puesto en pontijical, linda dama en la cama, y ladron en la horca" - "rycerza uzbroionego w polu, biskupa w pontyfikaliach, piękney białey głowy w łóżku y hultaia na szubienicy". Słyszałem od nieboszczyka pana kardynała Lotaryngskiego Wielgiego, świeżo zmarłego, iż kiedy iechał do Rzymu do papieża Pawła Czwartego, aby zerwać rozeym uczyniony z cysarzem, przeieżdżał przez Wenecyą, gdzie był barzo godnie podięty, o czym y nie ma wątpienia, skoro był takim wielgim oblubieńcem tak możnego króla. Cały ów mnogi y wspaniały senat wyszedł naprzeciw niemu; y gdy przeieżdżał wielgim kanałem, okna domów były obsadzone wszytkiemi białymi głowami całego miesta, y z naycudnieyszych, które tam przybieżały, aby napatrzyć się onemu wiazdu. Owo był tam ieden z nayznacznieyszych, który zabawiał go o sprawach państwa y przygwarzał o tem siemię: przedsię widząc, że kardynał rzucał barzo ustawicznie zwrok na one piękne damy, rzekł doń w narzeczu iego ięzyka: "Wasza dostoyność, tak mnimam, iż mnie nie słuchacie, y macie racyią; bowiem z o wiele więtszą iest to uciechą a rozrywką widzieć te wdzięczne białe głowy w okniech y sycić się ich zwrokiem niżeli słuchać mowy zgrzędnego starca iako ia, chociaby nawet mówił o iakiey wielgiey zdobyczy ku waszey korzyści." Pan kardynał, któremu nie zbywało na dowcipie y pamięci, powtórzył mu słowo w słowo wszytko, co tamten był mu powiedział, tak iż ów dobry starzec barzo rad był z niego y miał go w niezwyczayney estymie, iż zabawiaiąc się widokiem onych pięknych białych głów przedsię nic nie przepomniał ani nie opuścił z tego, co mu powiedział. Kto widział dwór naszych królów: Franciszka, Hendryka Drugiego y inych królów, iego synów, przyzna chętnie, kim by kolwiek był y chociaby ziachał cały świat, iż nie widział nigdy nic tak pięknego iak nasze panie będące na dworze tych królów y nasze królowe, ich żeny y matki, y siostry; przedsię ieszcze pięknieyszą rzecz byłby widział (tak ktoś powiedał), gdyby był ieszcze żyw dziadek mistrz Gunina, który przez swoie wymysły, złudy, czamoxięstwa a zamawiania byłby mocen przedstawić ie rozdziane y nagie, iako powiedaią, iż uczynił raz w pewney zaufaney kompaniey na rozkaz króla Franciszka: bowiem był to człek barzo doświadczony a subtylny w swoiey sztuce; y iego wnuk, któregośmy znali, nic nie rozumiał z tego naprzeciw niemu. Mnimam, iż ten widok byłby równie ucieszny, iako był niegdy widok białych głów egipskich w Alexandryey z okazyey powitania a przyięcia ich wielgiego boga Apisa, naprzeciw któremu wyszły z wielgą uroczystością, unosząc swoie suknie, kiecki a gzła y podkasuiąc ie nawyżey iako mogły, z nogami barzo rozszyrzonemi a rozkraczonymi pokazuiąc cisa zgoła iak na talerzu: pomyślcie, iż rozumiały, że barzo godnie go tym uczciły. Kto chce uźrzeć tę opowiastkę, niechay czyta Alexan. ab Alex. w szóstey księdze iego Dni uciesznych. Mnimam, iż taki widok był barzo luby, bowiem panie z Alexandriey były piękne, iako są ieszcze dzisiay. Ieśli stare a szpatne czyniły tak samo, niech im kat świci; bowiem zwrok powinien się zawżdy rozciągać ieno na to, co nadobne, y unikać szpatoty iako może. W Szwaycaryey mężczyźni i białe głowy stykaią się po społu w łaźniach, nie czyniąc przedsię nic sprośnego, ieno płócienko sobie z przodu przywiązuią: ieśli przystaie nieco luźno, wżdy można uźrzeć co nieco, co się spodoba abo nie spodoba, wedle piękna y szpatoty. Zanim skończę tę rozprawę, ieszcze dodam iedno słowo. W iakie pokuszenia y rozkosze dla zwroku musieli popadać młodzi panowie, rycerze, szlachta, plebeie y ine Rzymiany w ubiegłym czasie, w dniu gdy się obchodziło w Rzymie święto Flory, o którey powiedaią, iż była naywdzięcznieyszą y nabarziey triumphuiącą kortezaną, iaka kiedykolwiek parała się k...ewstwem w Rzymie lub indziey! Y co nabarziey ią w tym zalecało, iż była z poczciwego domu a znacznego rodu: wżdy takie białe głowy z nieledacyiakiey mąki barziey się podobała, a parzenie się z niemi barziey iest doskonalsze niżeli z inemi. Owo też owa pani Flora miała to dobrego y lepszego niżeli Lais, która wąchała się z całym światem na kształt tłuka, zasię Flora ieno z co znacznieyszemi: tak iż na progu swoich drzwi położyła ten nadpis: "Królowie, xiążęta, dyktatorowie, konsule, cenzory, wysokie kapłany, questory, ambasadory y ine wielgie państwo, wnidźcie; ini zasię nie." Lais kazała sobie zawżdy płacić z góry, zasię Flora nie, powiedaiąc, iż tak poczyna sobie z wielgimi, iżby y oni poczynali sobie tak samo z nią, iako możni y wspaniali; a także, iż biała głowa znaczney piękności a wysokiego rodu zawżdy będzie tyle ceniona, ile się sama szacuie: owo też nie brała, ieno to, co iey dawano, powiedaiąc, iż każda zacna pani powinna dawać rozkosz swemu miłośnikowi dla miłości, a nie dla chciwstwa, ile że wszytkie rzeczy maią pewną cenę za wyiątkiem miłości. Za czym w swoiem czasie owa Flora rozdawała tak wdzięcznie miłość y dawała sobie tak krzepko sługiwać, iż gdy czasem wychodziła z pomieszkania, aby się przechodzić po mieście, było dosyć gadania o niey na cały miesiąc, tak dla iey piękności, iey cudnych a bogatych stroiów, iey hardego noszenia się, iey ponęty, iako dla wielgiego orszaku dworzanów a służków y wielgich panów będących z nią, y którzy ciągnęli za nią a krzątali koło niey iako szczyre niewolniki; co dozwalała barzo cirpliwie. Zasię posłowie cudzoziemscy, kiedy powracali do swoich prowinciów, barziey się lubowali w opowieściach o piękności y osobności cudney Flory niźli o potędze rzeczypospolitey rzymskiey, a zwłaszcza o iey wielgiey szczodrobliwości, wbrew przyrodzeniu takich pań; wżdy też ona wznosiła się ponad pospólstwo, skoro była szlachcianka. Wreszcie zmarła w iakiem bogactwie y dostatku, iż cena iey śryber, mebli y klenotów wystarczaiąca była, aby odnowić mury Rzymu y ieszcze aby oczyścić z długów rzeczpospolitą.Uczyniła naród rzymski swoim głównym spadkobiercą, dlaczego zbudowano iey w Rzymie świątynię barzo wspaniałą, którą od Flory nazwano Floryanką. Pirwsze święto, iakie obchodził kiedy cysarz Galba, było święto Flory Miłośnicy, w którym dniu pozwolo nem było Rzymianom a Rzymiankom czynić wedle smaku wszytkie sprosności, wszeteczeństwa, plugastwa y nierządy, iakie by tylko umieli wymyślić; tak iż uznawano za barziey świątobliwą y zacnieyszą tę, która w ów dzień więtszey potrafiła dokonać rozpusty y paskudztwa a rozwięzłości. Pomyślcie, iż żadna fiskania (którą służebne y niewolnice murzyńskie tańczą w niedzielę na Malcie, na szczyrym placu przed całym światem) ani żadna sarabanda nie umywała się do tego y że nie zaniedbywały przy tym ani poruszeń y wytrząsań lasciwnych, ani sprośnych postaw, ani poczwamych wykręcań. Y owo, która umiała ie wyimainować barziey sprośne a wyuzdane, tym barziey chwalebna była ta pani, ile że takie mnimanie było u Rzymian, iż która pódzie do świątyni teyże bogini w ubiorze y postawie, y obyczaiu barziey wszetecznym a wyuzdanym, będzie miała tę samą łaskę y szczodre dobytki, iakie miewała Flora. Oto, wierę, piękne mnimania y piękne obchodzenie święta! bo też to y byli pogani. Co do tego nie ma wątpienia, iż nie zaniechiwali żadnego rodzaiu sprosności y długo przedtem iuż te dobre panie studiowały swoią lekcyią, ni mniey ni więcey iako nasze uczą się baletnych pląsów; nie ma wątpienia też, czy były w tem gorliwe a pilne. Młodzieńcy y starce nawet takoż byli k'temu barzo chciwi, aby widzieć y oglądać takowe lasciwne widowiska. Gdyby takież mogły być przedstawiane u nas, świat miałby z tego wielgą korzyść wszelakiego rodzaiu; y aby być przy takiem widoku, ludzie by się pozabiiali od ścisku. Wiele by o tem mógł rozpowiadać, kto by chciał: zostawiam to naszym krzepkim galantom. Kto chce, niech czyta Swetoniusza, Pauzaniasza Greka a Maniliusza Łacinnika xięgi, iakie napisali o paniach znamienitych y sławnych miłośnicach, a wszytko tam wyczyta. Ieszcze iedna przypowiastka, a potem koniec. Można wyczytać, iż Lacedemończykowie wyruszyli raz oblegać Mesynę, w czym Mesyńczycy wyprzedzili ich, bowiem wyszli hnet z miasta, ieden po drugim, pociągnęli y pobiegli ku Lacedemoniey, mnimaiąc ią pochwycić z nagła y złupić, w czas gdy tamte woyaki będą zabawiać się pod ich miastem. Przedsię byli w tym silnie odparci y przegonieni od białych głów pozostałych w mieście: o czym dowiedziawszy się Lacedemończykowie odmienili drogę y wrócili się znowu ku swemu grodu; owo z dala uźrzeli swoie żeny cale uzbroione, które były odegnały nieprzyiaciół, y barzo się temu przelękli; wey tamte hnet dały im się poznać y ięły rozpowiedać swoie losy; za czym ci zaczęli z radości ie całować, obłapiać a pieścić, tak iż, niechaiąc wszelakiego wstydu y nie maiąc cirpliwości rozdziać zbroie, ani ci, ani one, uczynili to sumniennie na tym miescu, na którym ie spotkali, gdzie tedy można było widzieć to i owo y słyszeć ucieszny dźwięk a szczęk oręża y iney rzeczy. Ku czego pamięci wybudowali świątynię a pomniczek bogini Wenerze, którą nazwali Wenerą w zbroiey, w przeciwieństwie do wszytkich inych maluiących ią cale nagą. Oto, wierę, ucieszne sparzenie się y piękna przyczyna, aby wymalować Wenerę w zbroiey y nazwać ią od tego! Często się widzi śród ludzi rycerskiego rzemięsła, zwłaszcza przy braniu miest siłą, iako wielu żołnirzów całkowicie uzbroionych folguie sobie z białemi głowiętami, nie maiąc czasu y cirpliwości rozbroić się, aby nasycić swoią chuć y appetyt, tak ich przypiera żądza; wżdy widzieć żołnirza zbroynego parzącego się ze zbroyną białogłową - nieczęsto się to uźrzy. Można tedy sobie wyobrazić rozkosz, iaka stąd może wyniknąć, y która mogła być więtsza w onem pięknem mysterium: czy dla uczynku, czy dla zwroku, czy dla szczękania broni! To zawisło od imainacyey, iaką by ktoś mógł sobie uczynić, tak dla działaiących, iako dla patrzących, którzy podczas byli tam obecni. Owo dość na tym; zakończmy iuż: pomnożyłbych tę rozprawę ieszcze o nieco przykładów, ba lękam się, iż gdybych okazał się nazbyt sprośnym, popadłbych przez to w osławę. Trzeba wszelako, iżbych, nachwaliwszy się tyle piękne białe głowy, przydał opowiastkę o iednym Iszpanie, który, nie barzo nawidząc iedney niewiasty, odmalował mi ią iednego dnia iak należy y rzekł mi: "Senor, vieja es como la lampada azeitunada d'iglesia, y de hechura del armario, larga y desvayada, el color y gesto como mascara mal pintada, el talle como una campana o mola de molino, la vista como ydolo del tiempo antiguo, el andar y vision d'una antigua fantasma de la noche, que tanto tuviesse encontrarla de noche, como ver una mandragora. Iesus! Iesus! Dios me libre de su mal encuentro! No se contenta de tener en su casa por huesped al provisor del obisbo, ny se contenta con la demasiada conversacion del vicario ny del guardian, ny de la amistad antigua del dean, sino que agora de nuevo ha tornado al que pide para las animas de purgatorio, para acabar su negra vida." - "Otoć ona; iest iako lampa stara y cała tłusta od oliwy kościelney; z postawy a kształtu podobna iest szafie wielgiey, pustey y źle skleioney, kolor y gracyą ma iako maszkara źle malowana; tułów ma iako dzwon klasztorny abo kamień młyński; twarz iako w posążku bożka z dawnych czasów; zwrok y chody iako starożytne widziadło błądzące po nocy; tak iż tyleż bych się lękał spotkać ią w nocy iako użrzyć mandragorę. Iesus! Iesus! Niech mnie Bóg ochrania od takowego spotkania! Nie dość iey tego, iż ma za swego statecznego gościa biskupiego prowizora, ani się kontentuie nadmiernym obcowaniem wikarego, ani ustawnemi odwiedzinami gwardyana, ani zastarzałą przyiaźnią dziekana, ieno teraz znowu wzięła sobie ieszcze tego, który się modli za dusze czyśćcowe, a to aby dokonać swego czarnego żywota." Oto iak Iszpan, który tak wdzięcznie odmalował trzydzieści piękności białogłowskich, iako rzekłem o tym w tey rozprawie, ieśli chce, umie także barzo ią poniżyć.